


Los celos del sabueso.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Los celos del sabueso.

Jordan está haciendo el papeleo de un caso que cerró hace días cuando escucha el alboroto en la entrada de la comisaría, y evita sonreír ampliamente al ver a Stiles entrando con una caja llena de rosquillas para todos. 

—¡Hola a todos! —Exclama el hijo del Sheriff antes de dejar la caja al lado de la cafetera antes de entrar en el despacho de su padre, no sin antes saludar efusivamente con la mano a Jordan, quien al saludar de vuelta a Stiles, tira sin querer su taza llena de café en sus papeles. 

—Mierda. —Murmura Jordan mientras observa sus papeles manchados de café y en todo el trabajo que tiene que rehacer. El día no puede ir a peor, piensa el hellhound antes de entrecerrar los ojos en dirección a la entrada, donde ve un coche negro brillando bajo el sol. Jordan sale rápidamente fuera de la comisaría y finge una sonrisa amistosa cuando ve a Derek Hale apoyado contra su estúpido y flamante Camaro. —Hey, Derek, ¿cómo estás?

—Jordan. —Dice Derek asintiendo una vez su cabeza antes de mirar otro punto, ignorando firmemente al sabueso del infierno.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Jordan cruzando de brazos e intentando que no se vea cuanto le molesta Hale demasiado cerca de Stiles. —¿Es que no tienes trabajo o algo que hacer durante el día?

Derek enarca una ceja antes de suspirar y meterse en el coche ignorando totalmente a Jordan. El policía entrecierra los ojos, y luego entra de nuevo en la comisaría, caminando directamente hacia donde Stiles está hablando con su padre.

—¡Hola, Jordan! —Saluda Stiles al verlo entrar, Jordan no tartamudea al devolverle el saludo, no lo hace porque el niño no le pone nervioso. —¿Cómo estás?

—Uh, bien. Derek está fuera. —Dice Jordan intentando que no se note que quiere saber desesperadamente porque Stiles está con ese lobo. —¿T-te está esperando? ¿Vais a salir? ¿Estáis juntos?

—Sutil. —Murmura el Sheriff rodando los ojos mientras se levanta con su taza en la mano y sale de su despacho hacia la cafetera. —Qué sutil.

Stiles parece un poco perdido por las preguntas del policía, viéndose como un cervatillo frente a los faros de un coche, luego carraspea y se sonroja. —Derek me va a dar clases de defensa personal. Está esperando por mí para irnos al bosque y entrenar.

Jordan carraspea e intenta no fruncir el ceño, solo suspira y se relaja antes de sonreír. Cuando va a decirle algo amistoso, ve a Derek entrando y haciéndole señas a Stiles para que se mueva.

—Vale, ya estoy harto. —Dice Jordan cerrando la puerta del despacho en la cara del lobo, luego se gira y mira fijamente a Stiles. —No me gusta como te trata, no es bueno para ti, no me importa si estáis juntos. Te mereces salir con alguien que te quiera y te valore. Yo te quiero y te valoro.

Stiles mira fijamente a Jordan, y luego se tapa la boca para no reírse delante del sabueso del infierno, que jadea sonoramente de lo molesto que está. Luego la cosa se pone seria cuando sus ojos brillan anaranjados y gruñe mientras resopla. Stiles siente la temperatura subir y se aproxima hacia Jordan.

—Tranquilo, respira hondo. —Dice Stiles colocando la mano de Jordan sobre su corazón para que se tranquilice con el latido de su corazón. Jordan cierra los ojos y coloca su frente contra la de Stiles, respirando tranquilamente antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al humano frente a él. —¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Ahora puedo hablar yo? Porque no sé porqué piensas que salgo con Sourwolf, solo me enseña porque está harto de salvarme siempre de todo.

—¿Entonces no estáis juntos juntos? —Pregunta Jordan un poco avergonzando, y Stiles se ríe igual de avergonzado antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar suavemente a Jordan. El sabueso gruñe felizmente antes de agarrar de la cintura a Stiles y apretar con fuerza mientras lo besa fervientemente.

Jordan y Stiles están tan embelesados besándose y tocándose que no escuchan la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de arcada falsa que hace el Sheriff antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su despacho mientras ve a Derek sentado en una esquina comiéndose las rosquillas en silencio. El Sheriff se sienta a su lado y ambos comienzan a comer en silencio cómodo mientras la pareja acaba dentro.


End file.
